


Surprises

by sushi_loves_uuuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, idk what to put here, send help lmao, they really need to open their eyes smh, uhhh touko and komaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi_loves_uuuu/pseuds/sushi_loves_uuuu
Summary: Komaru decides to surprise Touko :)
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 53





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I was bored so have this badly wrote Tokomaru one-shot fic that I wrote at 4am with no plot or plan, hope it’s ok, this is also my first time ever writing a fic so critiques are verywelcomed :) Hope it’s ok :>
> 
> also quick note, this is supposed to be set like near the end of UDG, hope it makes sense shskj

I silently trudged behind the admittedly cute girl who I’d been following blindly through Towa city for the past 2 hours, my mind was completely zoned out as I fantasized about my one true love, Master Byakuya, one day the red string of destiny would bring us together and I’d get tangled up and suspen-

“We’re here!”  
The lesser annoying Naegi chirped up, harshly forcing my thoughts back into the corner of my brain, as if her voice were warding off the spirit like thoughts who consumed me from time to time,  
“W-what is _here_ meant to be?”

My voice wobbled a bit but I hoped she would ignore it, all that was around us was a dingy beach, the white sand died reddish orange, but to Omaru this seemed like a paradise,

“Isn’t it amazing Toki?! There’s a beach right here in Towa City! I found it while searching for lost survivors yesterday and thought you’d like it!”

I stared at the grey water as waves rolled and crash onto the shore, dampening the sand beneath its wrath, my expression must’ve given away how unimpressed I was because once more Omaru spoke up,

“Tokiiii, c’mon at least pretend to be excited! C’mon give me a big smile!”

My heart ached, I wanted to but instead I offered up an intentionally loud sigh and an uncomfortable smile.

“How great, a beach that we can swim and sunbathe at while people are slaughtered around us”

My tone dripped with sarcasm but I hoped it didn’t come off as rude, didn’t want to scare away the only person willing to talk to me this far in, especially someone so- so- sooo- y’know? But to my relief my eyes were met with the same smile that could melt anyone’s heart with just a glance,

“So is this i-it?”

I muttered loud enough for it to be heard by Omaru and Omaru alone, I waited for her response, maybe she would offer to hold hands or she would spark a conversation about one of those funny little topics she thought of off the top of her head, sometimes she was just so unintentionally cu- What am I thinking?!?! I’m being corrupted by this sugary sweet girl; she must be using those ‘ghosts’ of hers to brainwash me but my love for Master would not falter, not even with that smile of hers,

“Toki? Tooookiii??? Are you thinking about something weird again?”

Once more I was yanked from my thoughts just this time more literally, I found myself being shook forward and backward and suddenly both of our legs knocked knees and next thing I knew I was on the ground, well, not exactly the ground, more so, Omaru’s lap, my thoughts loaded like an outdated smart phone, ding! I hopped up in sheer terror as soon as my mind had realised the situation, I quickly turned to face the opposite way from Omaru, I would rather be mauled by a beast monokuma then let her see my burning red face, a few soft grunts later I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, and was met with the hazel eyes of Komaru Naegi attempting to peek at my face, this was the girl who had messed up everything,she messed up my relationship with Master, messed up my ways of thinking and ways of acting, was this her goal? To confuse me???  
  
“I’m so sorry, Toki, I didn’t mean to pull you over, are you alright? Did you get hurt at all?”

There she went again, my heart felt as if it were going to burst straight out of my chest, I could tell I was still a blushing mess but what surprised me when I turned around was how flustered Omaru looked, the way she had an apologetic yet embarrassed look in her striking eyes, how her hair had been messed up with the fall and now stuck out at funny angles, the way her stance had changed from its normal and confident stance to a more awkward way, before I could hold myself back I blurted,

“Y-you’re blushing Omaru, y-you’re definitely a p-pervert”

“Hey! I am not! And even if I was you are too then!”

“I am not a pervert, y-you pervert!”

  
“You’re such a hypocrite Toko!”

“a-and you’re cute!”

I choked out, my mind still catching up with what was happening, before the internal dread had set in fully I heard Omaru clear her throat,

“What did you say?”

  
I let out a breath I didn’t realise I had been holding, from the tone of her voice I couldn’t tell is this was a rhetorical question or a genuine question, so I assumed it were latter and that I would be able to cover it up before she realized,

“N-Nothing!!! Let’s head back to the hotel now, I think I’ll get my own room for tonight and you can have the normal one! Goodbye, conversation ended!”

I quickly ran off the small beach kicking sand out behind me, I couldn’t believe I had said that, now all I had to hope was Omaru forgot about it by tomorrow morning.

* * *

Extra mini Komaru Pov

_Did Toko just call me cute??? I’m probably imagining things right? I really hope I’m not though, should I respond? She didn’t sound like she wanted to talk anymore and I don’t want to annoy her,  
  
“I-I think you’re cute too!”  
  
I mumble-shouted, praying Toko didn’t hear me, she was far enough away, she definitely couldn’t have heard me! _

(p.s. Toko definitely heard her B) )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! :>> I've never wrote anything like this but ig no time like the present, I might take this down at some point since I'm not that proud of it but if anyone wants it to stay up for some reason then just say and I'll do so!
> 
> Also I haven't reread this since 5am so some things might not be 100 % but I think that's ok  
> (Yeah I'm aware that I'm unprofessional feel free to roast me)
> 
> 26/2/2021 edit  
> so uh yeah idk if anyone actually reads this and it's awful and so vv out of character so ig I'll get around to deleting it in the next few days because I able ✨lazy✨


End file.
